


Broken crown

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Finally.After years of living in other people's shadows, Myrtle Snow had finally reached the top. At only twenty-five, she was about to become the youngest ever head of the council in witchcraft history. However, someone else was about to make witchcraft history as well.





	Broken crown

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, I put a lot of myself into this story. I usually don't mess with feelings _that_ much. Fiona's characterisation might be biased by my own personality, and I apologize for this if it becomes obvious.  
>  But anyway, I hope you enjoy, reviews would be very much appreciated on this work :3

_Crawl on my belly till the sun goes down_

_I'll never wear your broken crown_  
_I can take the rope and I can fuck it all the way_  
_But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate_

_Mumford & sons - Broken crown _

* * *

 

 

Finally. 

After years of living in other people's shadows, smiling to avid hypocrites and shaking hundreds of hands dirtied by greed and power abuse, Myrtle Snow had finally reached the top. At only twenty-five, she was about to become the youngest ever head of the council in witchcraft history. 

Finally, she could embrace her destiny, she could rise and proudly shine after spending her life hiding in the shadow. 

The redhead was plunged so deeply in her thoughts that Elsa had to call her name two times to get her attention. 

The young witch quickly climbed a few steps and stood up next to the older woman. Myrtle swallowed hard as she felt about thirty pairs of eyes settling in her, but Elsa gently pressed her forearm and smiled.

"On this very special day, I am proud to present you the new head of the council, Myrtle Snow. Today at exactly midnight, she will become what I dedicated almost forty years of my life to. Being head of the council is not only an immense responsibility, it's also an honour and a privilege."

Elsa smiled and began to walk down the stairs. 

"I believe our young Myrtle Snow has a little speech prepared that we will all listen with the respect she deserves."

"We sure will."

Myrtle began to panic as she identified the speaker. She quickly turned to Elsa and whispered:

"What is  _she_  doing here?"

"Every time a witch is elected head of the council, she has to receive the current Supreme's blessing. It's always been this way, Myrtle."

"But I don't want a blessing from  _Fiona Goode_!"

Elsa shook her head and moved to the side of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that."

Myrtle nodded and reluctantly began her speech. Even though she set her eyes at the back of the room, she knew Fiona was watching her, and worse, she knew Fiona was  _smiling_.

 

When the redhead finished, Elsa invited Fiona to join them on the stairs. Once the blonde was standing next to Myrtle, Elsa whispered:

"It's no big deal, you just have to say that you give her your blessing and that you will always trust and respect her judgement. You can also give a quick speech if you want."

Myrtle could swear that she saw Fiona smirking at the word  _respect,_ but didn't say anything. Today was  _her_ day, and nothing, especially no-one would come between her and her fate.

The Supreme looked at the newly-elected head of the council and smiled, offering a hand that the redhead reluctantly shook.

"Myrtle Snow, I give you my blessing. I will trust and respect your judgement for as long as you remain head of the council." 

The two witches let go of each other hands and Elsa smiled, satisfied. 

"Is there something you'd like to say, Miss Fiona?"

The Supreme looked at the assembly and smiled. 

"Maybe there is, but I'm not sure if it's appropriate."

Elsa squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure it is Fiona, please do tell us, we're all eager to know what you want to share with us."

"Well..." She started, her eternal trademark smirk on her lips. "I thought I would let you know... I am pregnant."

 

Myrtle's ears started to buzz as the audience applauded. Elsa was now hugging Fiona and to Myrtle's horror, everyone looked genuinely thrilled for the Supreme. 

"Oh my God Fiona! This is unprecedented in witchcraft history! Never a Supreme had had children before! Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered again before Elsa invited the guests to help themselves with drinks.

Myrtle ran straight to the bathroom and threw up everything she had in her stomach while she could still hear Fiona's name everywhere. Bitter tears started to burn her eyes as she realised that once again, Fiona Goode had ruined her life.

 

-

 

Fiona was not entirely surprised to find Myrtle waiting in front of her bedroom when she came upstairs, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other, still dressed for the party. The Supreme smirked and tried to reach the handle, but Myrtle grabbed her wrist before she could open the door.

"We have to talk."

Fiona rolled her eyes and shook her arm, and as soon as she felt the redhead's grasp tightening, she warned:

"Don't force me to  _accidentally_  make you fall in the stairs."

Myrtle clenched her teeth and opened the door for Fiona, who walked past the other witch and smirked again. She kicked off her high heels and tumbled on her bed, but as she tried to sit up, she felt a hand wrapping around her throat.

"You're a bitch! You're a disgusting, fucking bitch, Fiona Goode! It was my day!  _My_ day! And yet again you found a way to ruin it!"

The Supreme coughed and pushed Myrtle back before pointing a menacing finger at her.

"If you put your fucking hands on me again, I'll kill you!" 

But despite Fiona's threat, the redhead slapped her vigorously, resulting in the Supreme sending her flying across the room out of rage.

"Fuck you Myrtle Snow! Fuck you and your so-called perfect ass! You were dying to become the Supreme but you had no skills, unlike  _me,_ so you had to waste my time with your pathetic attempts to prove me how jealous you were!"

Myrtle was now shaking from the head to the toes, but yet managed to stand up and rearrange her dressing gown before walking towards the Supreme.

"And you! You Fiona Goode! Don't even dare talking to me about abilities when the only thing you did was killing Anna Leigh! The only skill you demonstrated was showing off how good you were at screwing the entire neighborhood!"

The blonde grabbed the whisky and drank directly from the bottle. 

"At least I was getting laid! Do I have to remind you that the only person that got under your skirt was that ugly girl from New Jersey!"

"Yeah? We were dating, and  _in love!_  Something your heart of stone will never experience, no matter how many people go down between your legs! And you know what? I pity you Fiona, I pity you because in twenty years, no-one will desire you the way you wish they would, and you'll end up alone, like the miserable bitch you are!"

Fiona took another sip from the bottle and let her body fall down on the bed, resting on her elbows.

"That's where you're wrong Myrtle. I'm getting married this summer."

The redhead folded her arms and took a step closer, now looking down on Fiona.

"Yes, because you're pregnant. You're getting married because you made a mistake and you've got too much pride to admit it. And I bet that pride didn't even make you think disposing of the child. There is a reason, Fiona, why Supremes do not give birth."

The blonde shrugged, secretly pleased with the fact that Myrtle mentioned her pregnancy as unprecedented.

"I can tell without asking that your future  _husband_ is a drunkard who's going to beat you up like he already does."

She suddenly stood up and seized Myrtle's wrist, twisting it until the other witch let out a scream of pain.

"How dare you!? You don't know anything about Rick!"

The redhead twitched her arm, forcing Fiona to let go of her. 

"It took me two minutes to figure that out! Do I really need to show you!?"

"If you're going to prove this the way you proved Anna Leigh's murder, then I'm not very worried!"

She spat, releasing Myrtle's wrist. But as soon as she did so, the other witch grabbed the sleeve of Fiona's dress and pulled it down, revealing a trail of dark bruises on her biceps. 

"See!? I pity the poor child who's going to have a father like this man!"

Fiona pushed Myrtle away and sat back on the bed, reaching for the bottle. 

"Honestly Myrtle, that's none of your business, and since you will never have kids, I advise you stay out of mine."

Even though the Supreme was trying to remain indifferent to her ruthlessness, Myrtle felt like she was about to break.

"It's just sad for a child to have a father who drinks, beats up his wife and will undoubtedly beat up the child as well, and a mother who has no other interest than drinking all day long and collecting affairs like a whore."

It took less time than Myrtle initially thought before Fiona broke down. She screamed and sent the empty glass flying through the room, carelessly aiming at Myrtle's head before dropping on the floor in tears. 

"Why do you always have to be like that!? Why can't you just live your own fucking life and give me a break for a change!? How good does that feel to see me crying, Myrtle? I don't even have to lie to you. Yes, the kid was an accident, yes, Rick is a drunken pig who beats me up, and yes, we're getting married because I'm pregnant. Fuck you, Myrtle for not having better things to do than ruining my life!"

Fiona spat. She then grabbed the whisky and opened the lid once more, but this time, Myrtle yanked the bottle out of her hands.

"Fiona, you're pregnant."

The Supreme shrugged. 

"So what? I've had quite a lot to drink today anyway."

"You've had enough. You should know that alcohol is not allowed during pregnancy."

The redhead said as she closed the bottle and walked away from the Supreme. 

"Myrtle wait."

The witch turned around, quite surprised to hear her name.

"Don't go."

Myrtle sighed.

"What do you want ?"

"What... what else is not allowed during, ahem... pregnancy?"

The redhead put the bottle on the nightstand and slowly made her way towards Fiona again.

"Well... smoking isn't allowed either. Drugs of course aren't. It's better to avoid raw food as well, especially meat and fish."

The Supreme slowly nodded, tears beginning to dry on her cheeks, leaving smeared stains of mascara and eyeliner on her skin. Myrtle crouched next to her and sat down on the floor. Her hand timidly reached the tip of Fiona's fingers.

"Cut down on coffee, don't take hot showers or baths. Do not wear high heels."

"Oh no way, fuck that!"

Fiona growled, and Myrtle couldn't help a small giggle.

"Myrtle I can't do that. I'm going to fuck that kid up even before its birth."

"No you're not."

The two witches remained silent for a moment, studying each other. Fiona's fingers were still in Myrtle's hand, and to her surprise, it was feeling oddly comfortable. 

"How long..."

"Oh!" Fiona sighed. "Like a month? Maybe more? I don't really know."

Myrtle nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Okay."

After another long pause, the redhead eventually let go of Fiona's hand and smiled softly. 

"Is there anything else you wanted?" 

"Actually, I think I have a question..."

Myrtle brought her knees against her chest.

"Go ahead."

But as she spoke, the redhead saw Fiona's face hardening again. She saw the fragile ditch of Fiona's hidden feelings closing in front of her eyes.

"No it's just silly, I don't know why I said that."

She moved to stand up, but Myrtle grabbed her arm before she could do so.

"There's no need to hide from your emotions, Fiona. We're witches, but we're also humans. Now, tell me what you want to know."

The Supreme let out a long sigh and turned her face away.

"I want to know what love feels like. Yeah, I'm asking this to  _you,_ Myrtle Snow. How pathetic is that?"

Myrtle didn't laugh. She didn't smirk and didn't mock her. She simply moved closer to catch Fiona's attention.

"It's not pathetic. Love is a very intricate thing. It's more than an emotion, it's a frequency."

The Supreme frowned.

"A frequency? Really, Myrtle? Where do you get those things?"

"Wait."

The redhead muttered, gently lifting Fiona's hand to place it against her own heart.

"You can hear that, right? Now look." 

She said as she placed Fiona's other and on her chest. The Supreme looked at Myrtle, still puzzled.

"Can't you feel that?"

"No... not really..."

The redhead put both hands on Fiona's forearms, lowering the Supreme's hands.

"Okay, let's try something else."

But the blonde was beginning to act up again.

"Honestly Myrtle there's really no need to -"

"Close your eyes, and keep them closed until I tell you to open them again."

Fiona sighed but obeyed, feeling abnormally spaced-out.

She felt Myrtle's hands cupping her face before a hot streak of air went caressing her lips. Fiona's body took the hint for her and her lips automatically parted in response, allowing the other witch to kiss her tenderly. Her lips were just brushing against hers at first, but quickly the kiss deepened and their tongues crashed against each other. 

Myrtle felt Fiona's eyelashes flicker against her thumbs, and she briefly broke the kiss only to whispered "I said don't..." in her ear. Her fingers then moved along her cheekbones on each side of her face, exploring deeper into her hair, caressing the sensitive skin right below her earlobe. 

Fiona shivered and rolled her tongue over Myrtle's bottom lip. She let out a strange, muffled whimper as the redhead's thumbs retook their initial place below Fiona's closed eyes. The Supreme sobbed as she felt new tears forming under her eyelids and running down on her cheeks before melting against Myrtle's palms.

The redhead's tongue slid out of Fiona's mouth and flicked upon her cheek for a mere second, taking in the delicious blend of fresh salt and expensive lipstick. She then rested her forehead against Fiona's, one hand on the carpet to steady herself, the other resting on the witch's shoulder.

"Did you feel it this time?"

She simply asked, and Fiona, left speechless by the kiss, sobbed once more and leant over Myrtle to capture her lips again. The redhead opened her mouth in respond and ran a finger below her chin. 

Fiona broke the kiss several times to breath, coming back each time with even more passion. 

Myrtle had closed her eyes, but as soon as she felt her body being lifted from the floor, she squeezed Fiona's shoulder. 

"No, no magic. Just feel, with your heart."

The Supreme opened her eyes and they both landed back down on their feet. Myrtle noticed how hard it was for Fiona to do as ordered. She could see the inner fight waging in her eyes,  _feelings against control_. 

The redhead put her into a soft embrace, pressing Fiona's shivering body against her own.

"Close your eyes, and breath."

She murmured, gently stroking her back up and down. And each time the Supreme exhaled, Myrtle pulled down the zipper of her dress. When she reached the small of Fiona's back, she slid her hands inside and kneeled in front of the witch, taking the fabric with her. She helped her stepping out of her dress before finally allowing herself to look up. The blonde still had her eyes shut, and Myrtle sat back on her heels to contemplate her body. 

In normal times, she would have appreciated each curve of Fiona's body with her mouth, lips and tongue, but the alarming number of bruises and scratches on the pale skin was oddly sickening Myrtle. 

She wanted to ask her why she didn't do anything about it, why she didn't use her magic to fight back this man, or even why she allowed him to touch her this way, to begin with. 

But she knew that Fiona was going to have a long recovery ahead of her, and rubbing salt into her wounds would surely not help. 

The Supreme was a bit off-balance due to her closed eyes, so Myrtle grabbed hold of her thighs and began to kiss her skin. The blonde heard the distinctive click of the redhead's glasses being removed. She began with her hipbone, and gradually made her way to Fiona's belly. As her fingers were beginning to move up as well, the Supreme let out a throaty groan, and Myrtle noticed that she had both fists tightly clenched. She reached for her hands and brought them near her face.

"It's okay Fiona. Let go and feel."

The fingers timidly tangled into Myrtle's red hair, who responded to the contact by moaning against Fiona's belly. She kissed every bruise her lips could find, occasionally tracing light circles around them with her fingers. 

Little by little, she made her way up to Fiona's chest, kneeling upwards and making sure the other witch still had her eyes closed. She undid her bra and let it fall down before wrapping her mouth around her nipple. The Supreme moaned softly and her fingers tightened into Myrtle's hair. The redhead smiled for herself, glad to feel that the blonde was finally starting to unwind. Her hands moved up and pushed Fiona's hips until she sat down on the bed. Her fingers then grabbed a hold of the waistline of her knickers and she paused. The lack of contact made Fiona open her eyes.

"How are you feeling ?"

Myrtle asked softly. The Supreme took a deep breath and smiled back at the redhead. They simply stared at each other for a while, both realising how meaningless their prior argument had been now that they were plunged into this strange emotional reunion. But even though a new, growing kind of warmth was slowly enveloping them, they both knew with deep regret that it would not be something they could hold on to. That this fallacious silver lining would only bring them the brief illusion of something that could not last.

Because Fiona would leave, and Myrtle would stay. Like they always had done.

"Good."

The Supreme replied, and Myrtle stood up to kiss her. 

"Can you feel it now?"

"Yes."

Fiona whispered, placing a hand over her own heart to hear its powerful beat. She lifted her hips and laid back, allowing Myrtle to drag the black knickers down her legs. As the redhead looked up, she saw something in Fiona's eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time:  _guilt_. 

"It's okay..." Myrtle whispered softly against skin. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

The Supreme knew her sentence help a deeper meaning, and if Myrtle haven't had pressed her mouth against her cunt, she would have taken her words as a reproach.  _I'll always be here, while you're running away from your duty._

But the negative thoughts quickly disappeared as Myrtle buried her face deeper between Fiona's legs.

The Supreme briefly cupped Myrtle's cheeks before sliding her fingers behind her ears and into her hair. 

The witch moaned as she felt Fiona pulling on her hair, sending white tingles of pain at the back of her head. Her tongue slid along her cunt, bringing noises of surprise and desire until she found her sweetest spot.

Myrtle placed both hands on her hips, encouraging Fiona to thrust forward. The Supreme let herself go a little, angling her hips down until Myrtle's lips caught her clit, drawing on it and circling it with her tongue again and again. Little by little, Fiona began to find a rhythm matching Myrtle's, grinding back and forth against her mouth. Her tongue probed her entrance, tasting Fiona on her lips, her mouth sucking every bit, her nose pressing against her clit and her head moving up and down. 

The redhead brought a hand up to stroke her inner thighs, her cunt, and gently moved inside of her as her mouth was still circling over her clit.

Her breathing became hitched and uneven, peppered with quiet moans, while her hips rocked harder and harder against Myrtle's mouth. The redhead could tell how close she was to break and let it all go. She flicked her tongue fiercely against her, fingers buried knuckle deep, and brought her over the edge. 

Fiona's legs shook and her moans rang in Myrtle's ears. Her body taut as a violin string as she arched her back and bucked her hips against the witch's mouth.

Long, delicate fingers gently pulled away from her and stroked the bruises on her belly with an infinite delicacy. When she felt Fiona moving again, Myrtle pulled her face up, mouth and chin and jaw glistening. She made sure the Supreme was staring at her before licking her lips with a cat-like grin. Fiona eventually pressed her legs together and rolled on the mattress to sit up.

After a long silence, Myrtle realised her dressing gown was almost undone, exposing her fancy bra and her cleavage. But before she could do anything about it, Fiona pulled her towards the bed until she sat down on the edge. 

"Myrtle." She murmured, placing her chin upon the other woman's shoulder. "Don't go."

The redhead turned to face Fiona, and the Supreme noticed a small glimmer of guilt in her eyes. The same guilt that had made her own stomach twitch and few moments ago.

She leant back against the pillows and gently pulled Myrtle with her.

"So what do we do now? Do we pretend that this never happened and go back to our lives?" 

The redhead asked. Her voice didn't sound angry but Fiona discerned a light quiver, undoubtedly caused by the roller-coaster of emotions the two witches had found themselves into. 

"I don't - "

"Why don't you just stay in the Coven, like all the other Supremes did? It'd be better for the baby."

Myrtle asked before she could finish her sentence, and this time, Fiona couldn't deny the disapproving tone her voice had taken. 

"It's not like I have a choice. Rick is the father, he has money and there is nothing I can do about that. At least _yet_."

The redhead frowned, but didn't ask Fiona what she meant by  _yet._

"What happened tonight was amazing." She continued. "I don't see why we should forget about it."

"Because you're getting married I suppose."

Myrtle said reluctantly. 

"So what? We could have our fun. Just you and me. It's not like I'm planning on living by Rick's side anyway."

The redhead pursed her lips. 

"I don't like the way you speak Fiona. What happened was... special. I don't want you to act like it was just one more love affair to your collection. I know what you're trying to do here Fiona, but you can't deny the feelings you showed me tonight."

"Myrtle..."

The Supreme murmured as she wiggled her body up to rest her head against the redhead's shoulder. She didn't quite know what to answer. They both knew Fiona would be gone by the next day, and neither of them wanted to say it out loud. 

Myrtle sighed but eventually softened up, wrapping a leg around Fiona's and kissing the top of her head.

"I don't understand why you make such a big deal of this, I know this was special, I'm not denying anything. But why don't we cherish it instead of storing it away in shame? We'll have other occasions to make... out, and it will be special. Again. And again."

The redhead exhaled slowly in the blonde hair, wondering why she used make out and not make love.  _Fiona's hard feelings._

"Myrtle, I know I have already and I will give you a lot of reasons to hate me, but if I give you even one reason to love me, we better make the most of it, don't you think?"

The head of the council didn't answer immediately, so Fiona propped herself up on her elbows to see Myrtle's face. The two witches stared at each other for a moment before answering bright smile suddenly illuminated the redhead's lips. The corners of her mouth curved upwards and she then crashed her lips against Fiona's, who sighed of relief inside her mouth. Myrtle couldn't stop kissing the other woman, fingers roaming all over her face and hair, seeking every piece of Fiona she could touch and hold on to. When she finally broke the kiss, the Supreme brushed her thumb over Myrtle's reddened lips and smiled. 

"That's better."

They eventually got under the covers, Fiona's arms tightly wrapped around Myrtle's waist and her head resting against her collarbone. 

Mentally and physically exhausted, Fiona fell asleep first, leaving Myrtle alone with her thoughts. The redhead smiled and began to comb the blonde hair spilled over her chest. Fiona was right. Whatever unified them, hatred and love, years spent together and apart. 

This unexpected, although strong bond would always remain, no matter how many years would pass,  _special._

 


End file.
